


No Such Thing

by nonky



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10049198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: Kurt put his hands in his pockets and turned away from the giant zoom in of mouths locked together. Pushed in that close, it had pixelated a bit, like a bad filter choice or an image that hadn't been censored enough.





	

There was no real way to fake a kiss. In faking the act, you had to do it, and it was naturally meant to feel good. Once you were kissing, and you realized it was enjoyable, it was debatable if it was false.

Reconnaissance had been unexpectedly interesting, catching two suspects meeting to kiss to a panting stupidity at a bank vestibule. Now it fell to the team to decide if the suspects were suspicious because they were trying to have a workplace affair under the radar, or because they had criminal activities in common. 

"It looked like they were in deep," Reade said. "But we couldn't walk in to record the sweet nothings. It might have been planning or it might have been how they get work done through the crippling sexual tension."

"There's no such thing as crippling sexual tension," Jane said dismissively. She crossed her arms. She'd been wearing her hair up lately, pinned in messy buns, neck bared like vampire bait. She'd also been wearing a leather jacket every day, and strutting around in a lovely, assured mood.

"Ooh, I like your confidence after, like, three dates," Zapata said. She grinned, looking at Weller playfully. "And that is what they all say. What sexual tension, here, now, little old me? Yeah, right."

Jane shook her head. "Okay, that's overstating it. There can be sexual chemistry and mutual attraction, but it's not a magic spell. It doesn't make anyone do anything they don't choose. It certainly doesn't literally cripple anyone."

Weller moved through the middle of his little clutch of agents, trying to focus them back on the enlarged digital photos of the potential couple. They had other people to follow if these two were just trying to date quietly.

"We depend on facts," he said. "How long were they kissing? Did it look romantic or like a way to cover a conversation?"

Zapata stopped to recall. "They were in there maybe three minutes. Most of that was kissing. If it wasn't real, they were selling it."

"We don't need pop psychology. We use our eyes and ears, and to a lesser extent our instincts. Tasha says they're clear, so we move down the list. If the next two start making out, we might have to question how we got our list of persons of interest. The FBI isn't interested in catching people sneaking around their HR guidelines."

He put his hand up to flick the screen, only refraining when he noticed Patterson's disapproval of smears on her monitors. As Jane had been quietly developing her social life, their tech expert had become close-mouthed and philosophical. 

"I've never understood why people try to hide who they're dating," Patterson said. "How meaningful can it be if no one even knows it happened?"

Kurt put his hands in his pockets and turned away from the giant zoom in of mouths locked together. Pushed in that close, it had pixelated a bit, like a bad filter choice or an image that hadn't been censored enough.

"Not our department," He said firmly, looking to Jane as she spoke plainly.

"The choices don't happen in a vacuum from the rest of your life. One is to give in and act on it, and the other is to keep denying it. And really, if you do either of them hard enough for long enough, it explodes in your face. It doesn't mean you didn't get to choose exactly what you wanted somewhere in the thick of it."

Jane walked out with an easy prowl, meeting Weller's stricken gaze for a lingering moment as she passed him. His hands opened and pressed to his legs, but everyone felt the sizzle of something impetuous before the moment was over. 

"I remember when she was shy," Reade said uneasily.

"Let's . . . get back to the work," Weller mumbled.


End file.
